Kids' WB: Party Mania!
Kids' WB: Party Mania! is a party board video game developed by NDcube & Konami, and being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The game is released on September 2011 for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, PC and Mac. The game is also released on iOS and Android under the name Kids' WB: Party Mania! On The Go! Characters Playable Non-Playable Boards Spaces * Win Space - Collect 5 Kids' WB coins * Lose Space - Lose 5 Kids' WB coins * ? Space - Have something happen * Collin Space - Play a Collin game. Quiz Questions For the list of questions asked in the special game: Collin's Quiz Show, see: List of Kids' WB: Party Mania! questions Minigames Voice cast * Joe Alaskey as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martin, Plucky Duck, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Yosemite Sam, Droopy, Zane * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Cindy Bear, Piper Perfect, Penelope Pitstop, Evie Fae * Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn, The Joker, Joker-Mite, Peter Perfect, Mr. Viceroy, Carlos, Sharp * Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil, Dick Dastardly, Rock Slag, Gravel Slag * Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Hamton J. Pig, Skeets, Tom, Prof. Pat Pending, Atom Ant, Flappy McFinger, Eli * Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny and Griffinface * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Wilma Flintstone * Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, GoofFinger * Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner, Lazy Luke * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test, Fred Flintstone, Parker Perfect * Trevor Devall as Dukey * Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Test * Brittney Wilson as Mary Test * Diedrich Bader as Batman * Crawford Wilson as Dick Grayson * Mae Whitman as Barbara Gordon * Dee Bradley Baker as Ace the Bat-Hound, The Scarecrow * Adam West as Proto-Bot * Paul Reubens as Bat-Mite * Tom Kenny as Plastic Man, Boo-Boo Bear * John Michael Higgins as Riddler * John DiMaggio as Mr. Freeze * Jennifer Hale as Poison Ivy * James Remar as Two-Face * Stephen Root as Penguin, Killer Croc * Michael Dorn as Bane * Nika Futterman as Catwoman * Meghan Strange as Harley Quinn * Corey Burton as Killer Moth, Ranger Smith * Jesse McCartney as Dick Grayson/Robin * Khary Payton as Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad * Jason Spisak as Wally West/Kid Flash * Nolan North as Superboy * Danica McKellar as Megan Morse/Miss Martian, Joana Cassington * Stephanie Lemelin as Artemis Crock * Frank Welker as Jerry, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Dino, Muttley, Blubber Bear, Tux, Doomageddon * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Daphne Blake, Betty Rubble, Bela Gruesome, Grey Ant, Alexis Doll, Teary Bryte Eyed * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Russi Taylor as Pebbles Flintstone * Kevin Michael Richardson as Barney Rubble * Eric Bauza as Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Fang Suckle * Bill Fagerbakke as Tiny Gruesome * Tara Strong as Red Maxine * Greg Ellis as Shadow Wing * Colleen Clinkenbeard as Kid Power * Cherami Leigh as Lipstick Heart * Todd Haberkorn as Redman * Bryce Papenbrook as Jeff Earl * Samantha Papenbrook as Jessie Earl * Cristina Vee as Mixel Pixel * Kyle Herbert as Laber * Tia Ballard as Hop * Cree Summer as Rick Ant * Lauren Tom as Jennifer Ant * Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy, Cooper the Speedy Dog, Cilan * Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum, Ryous * Tom Kane as VoodooFinger * Phil LaMarr as The Wesdragon, Trent Wright, Handy, The Elefish King * Keith Ferguson as Gurkha * Cathy Cavadini as Charlotte Painex * Clancy Brown as Tattoous * Rodger Bumpass as Thaddeus * Andrea Baker as Maria Jaxon * Elizabeth Daily as Lily Jade/Darklia * Candi Milo as Wendy Igo * Will Friedle as William Doxx/The Masked Crusader * Lara Jill Miller as Carrie Painex * Yuri Lowenthal as Ghostly Jack * Kari Wahlgren as Willow Wolfe * Quinton Flynn as Andrew Vampe * Dante Basco as Daisuke Harada * Richard Steven Horvitz as Marionette Pete * Seth Green as Connor Taur * Kimberly Brooks as Donna Catt * Dan Castellaneta as Mayor Evan Snakewood * Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Lisa Ortiz as Oshawott * Marc Thompson as Tepig, Talex Evil * Michele Knotz as Snivy, Jessie, Woobat * Eileen Stevens as Iris, Leo, Luna * Kayzie Rogers as Axew * Tom Wayland as Excadrill, Dwebble, Yamask, Crow Hogan * Mika Kanai as Emolga * Eli James as Pansage * Bill Rogers as Stunfisk, Ghetsis * Jimmy Zoppi as James, Meowth * Nicholas DiMichele as N * Greg Abbey as Yusei Fudo * Ed Paul as Jack Atlas * Bella Hudson as Akiza Izinski * Pete Zarustica as Rex Goodwin * Scott McCord as Dan Kuso, Joseph "Joe" Brown, Professor Clay Fermin, Martin Troublemeyer * Julie Lemieux as Runo Misaki * Joanne Vannicola as Marucho Marukura * Zachary Bennett as Shun Kazami * Katie Griffin as Julie Makimoto * Emilie-Claire Barlow as Alice Gehabich * Ron Pardo as Hal-G, Maxum Man * Lyon Smith as Masquerade, Prince Hydron * Bailey Stocker as Mylene Pharaoh * Darren Frost as Shadow Prove * Carter Hayden as Volt Luster * Robert Tinkler as Lync Volan * Christian Potenza as Jude Lizowski, Trevor Troublemeyer * Brooke D'Orsay as Caitlin Cooke * Terry McGurrin as Jonesy Garcia * Stacey DePass as Nicole 'Nikki' Wong * Megan Fahlenbock as Jennifer 'Jen' Masterson * Jess Gibbons as Wyatt Williams * Scott McNeil as Voltar, Hurricane Lee, Twin Masters * Lee Tockar as Doktor Frogg * Colin Murdock as Red Menace * Cory Doran as James "Jimmy" Two-Shoes, Andrew "Bummer" Baumer * Brian Froud as Beezy J. Heinous * Tabitha St. Germain as Heloise, Alpha Girl Latifah, Archer Lee * Sean Cullen as Lucius Heinous VII * Dwayne Hill as Samuel "Samy" Garvin * Jeff Geddis as Reef * Katie Crown as Fin McCloud * Kristin Fairlie as Emma * Mazin Elsadig as Broseph * Anastasia Phillips as Lo * Arnold Pinnock as Johnny * Ian James Corlett as Commander ApeTrully, Mr. No Hands, Mighty Ray, Kowloon * Adrian Petriw as Woo the Wise * Andrew Francis as Lin Chung * Brian Drummond as Jumpy Ghostface, Golden Eye Husky * Kelly Sheridan as Mystique Sonia * Brad Swaile as Yang Tu * Miklos Perlus as Eric Needles * Denise Oliver as Kitty Ko * Stephanie Anne Mills as Vana Glama * Tony Daniels as Maxum Brian * Patrick McKenna as Professor Pamplemoose * Ron Rubin as Master XOX * Sara Camacho as Birch Small * Mark Hauser as Liam Coll * Stephanie Buxton as Sandra le Blanc * Justin Bradley as Raffi Rodriguez Sequels * Kids' WB: Party Mania! 2 (September 10, 2012) * Kids' WB: Party Mania! 3 (September 10, 2013) * Kids' WB: Party Mania! 4 (September 7, 2014) * Kids' WB: Party Mania! 5 (September 20, 2015) * Kids' WB: Party Mania! 6 (August 28, 2016) * Kids' WB: Party Mania! 7 (July 25, 2017) * Kids' WB: Party Mania 8 (October 15, 2018) * Kids' WB: Party Mania 9 (September 9, 2019) * Kids' WB: Party Mania 10 (March 28, 2020) * Kids' WB: Party Mania 11 (April 4, 2021) * Kids' WB: Party Mania 12 (August 2022) Trivia